Evil Out Of Love
by mommiji aki
Summary: prekuel & sekuel 'Drama Satu Babak'. Semanjak naik ke kelas dua, kehidupan sekolah Hinata berubah. Tidak ada lagi hari tenang baginya, karena ada dua kalompok di sekolahnya selalu saja mengincarnya, menjadikannya sasaran kejahilan mereka. Dan dibalik itu semua, tersebar kabar bahwa dalangnya adalah pemuda pirang yang sesungguhnya adalah serigala berbulu domba...
1. Chapter 1

**Evil Out Of Love**

**mommiji aki**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning **: labil, gaje, (miss)typo(s), OOC, prekuel dan sekuel 'Drama Satu Babak'

Don't Like Don't Read

2012

* * *

Lorong yang ramai karena suara murid-murid itu telah tergantikan dengan bisik-bisik yang mendengung. Semua perhatian telah teralih pada sekelompok anak perempuan dan satu orang lainnya yang terduduk di lantai. Kelompok anak perempuan yang berdiri dengan angkuh itu memandang rendah anak perempuan yang terduduk di lantai, yang berpakaian agak longgar, dengan rambut dikepang satu dan kacamata yang kelihatan besar. Membuatnya terlihat… _nerd_.

Bisik-bisik yang ditimbulkan para penonton terhenti karena tatapan garang dari kelompok anak perempuan yang berdiri mengerubungi si _nerd._ Semuanya langsung bungkam dan tidak ada yang berani membantah. Tidak, tidak akan ada yang berani membantah kelompok gadis-gadis cantik itu, yang lebih dikenal dengan nama The Beauty Rose.

Kelompok ini beranggotakan gadis-gadis cantik dari Konoha Gakuen yang juga memiliki kelebihan materi. Salah satu kelompok yang ditakuti di Konoha Gakuen karena kekayaan dan kesadisan mereka. Jika membuat salah satu saja dari anggota itu merasa kau mengusik mereka, bersiaplah menjalani siksaan setiap harinya di Konoha Gakuen.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, gadis _nerd _yang sekarang sedang dikerubungi oleh kelompok yang diketuai oleh Karin ini berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu awal mulanya dan sejak kapan, yang mereka ingat adalah sekarang setiap harinya gadis itu selalu berada dalam kesialan. Karena The Beauty Rose adalah satu dari dua kelompok yang selalu menjadikan sekolah adalah neraka bagi gadis itu.

"Ma—maaf, tapi sungguh. Tadi—tadi itu…"

"Diamlah Hyuuga!" Gadis _nerd _itu langsung membungkam mulutnya, gadis berambut pirang telah membuka suara, memerintahkannya untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapan apapun yang akan ia keluarkan. "Mengaku saja, memang kau yang baru saja menabrak Tayuya, _kan_?" Bentak gadis yang terkenal paling judes di kelompok itu. Rambut panjang yang diikat ujungnya bergoyang lembut ketika ia bergerak.

"Ta—tapi, aku memang—" Pandangan tajam dari gadis paling cantik di kelompok itu membuatnya terdiam. Mata emerald-nya memandang tajam hingga gadis yang terduduk itu tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Jujur saja, ia takut sekarang. Kelompok yang beranggotakan lima orang tersebut memang terdiri dari gadis-gadis cantik, tapi bisa sangat menakutkan bila mereka mau. Setiap harinya terkena kejahilan mereka, berhasil membuatnya paham kalau gadis-gadis ini termasuk yang berkuasa di sekolah mereka.

"Dengar aku ya, Hinata," ucap gadis yang memandangnya tajam tadi lembut. Tapi Hinata tahu, dibalik kelembutan itu, ia menyimpan auman yang siap keluar kapan saja. "Sebaiknya kau mengaku saja, atau kau ingin memaksa kami untuk membuatmu mengaku?" Ia tersenyum—senyum yang jika bukan dalam situasai seperti ini, pasti akan Hinata akui membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Dan kata 'memaksa' yang ia gunakan adalah benar-benar secara _memaksa_.

Hinata menelan salivanya susah payah. Ia tidak yakin bisa lolos dengan mulus sekarang ini. Pilihannya hanyalah membiarkan mereka 'memaksa'nya atau mengakui perbuatan yang tidak benar-benar ia lakukan. Dan kedua pilihan tersebut jelas merugikannya, karena yang mana pun tetap akan membuatnya tidak berada dalam posisi aman.

"Aku…" Suara Hinata pelan, hingga nyaris tidak terdengar. "Aku menga—"

"HINATA!" Teriakan yang memecah keheningan itu menarik perhatian seluruh murid yang berada di lorong. Dua orang gadis lainnya datang dengan berlari menghampiri Hinata dan membantu gadis itu berdiri. Satu orang yang bercepol dua memeluk gadis berkepang itu, terlihat melindunginya. Sedangkan yang lainnya, yang berambut biru _dongker_ pendek memandang anggota The Beauty Rose tajam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tenten pelan pada Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya. Konan melirik kedua sahabatnya itu lalu kembali menatap tajam gerombolan yang ia anggap penjahat.

Gadis penyuka origami itu sangat heran dengan tingkah gadis-gadis di hadapannya ini. Mereka selalu saja dengan sengaja mengincar sahabatnya yang paling lemah ini. Sekalipun Tenten atau dia sendiri yang membalas mereka hingga ada adu pukul, tetap saja yang menjadi sasaran mereka adalah sahabatnya ini. Konan semakin memandang remeh kelompok ini, yang beraninya hanya mengincar yang lemah.

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?" Bentak Konan mulai terpancing emosi. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk setiap perbuatan yang ia lakukan akan menjadi tabungan bagi mereka untuk menyiksa Hinata lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Hanya ingin dia—" Sakura melirik Hinata yang masih dipeluk Tenten dengan aura perlindungannya. "—untuk mengaku sudah menabrak Tayuya _dengan_ sengaja." Ucapnya lagi disertai senyuman yang sejujurnya membuat gadis itu semakin cantik. Tapi bagi Konan yang melihatnya membuat gadis itu sedang menyeringai senang dengan tatapan predator yang mengincar mangsanya untuk disiksa.

"Maaf ya Haruno-_san_," Tenten buka suara sebelum Konan sempat membalas ucapan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sengaja menekankan kata "–san" sebagai sindiran. "Kurasa itu semua hanya kesalahpahaman belaka. Hinata tidak mungkin _dengan _sengaja menabrak orang-orang yang mengidap penyakit mental begitu saja. Kecuali tentu saja kalian normal." Ucap Tenten tersenyum kecil.

Beberapa anggota The Beauty Rose yang memang terkenal bertempramen tinggi langsung melotot dan menegang, bersiap menerkam Tenten karena kata-katanya. Tapi dengan tenang Sakura menahannya. Ia masih tersenyum dengan pandangan yang terlaih pada gadis bersurai cokelat itu.

"Begitukah?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang pura-pura terkejut, dua alisnya terangkat. "Tentu saja, kami masih sangat normal. Mungkin kau benar, ini hanya kesalahpahaman belaka. Atau…" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Memberi tanda bagi teman-temannya untuk berbalik pergi. "Hyuuga-san sendirilah yang memiliki penyakit mental." Katanya menyeringai dan berbalik pergi bersama _konco-konconya._

Konan menggeram kesal mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya menerjang rambut panjang merah muda itu dan menjambaknya hingga dia botak. Tapi sekali lagi, karena memikirkan akibatnya pada Hinata, ia urung melakukannya dan hanya bisa merencanakannya saja. Hanya bisa berharap suatu saat nanti berhasil melaksanakan niatannya itu.

XOXO

"Aku pulang." Seru Hinata dengan tangan yang sibuk melepaskan sepatunya. Ia menunggu hingga ada sahutan, tapi ternyata nihil. Ia mengedikkan bahu dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sepupunya belum pulang atau justru baru saja pergi kembali. Setelah merapikan letak sepatunya, ia melangkah masuk dan mampir sebentar di dapur. Ia mengambil botol minum, gelas dan beberapa camilan di dapur dan membawanya dengan susah payah ke kamarnya.

Tenten dan Konan bilang mereka akan datang, dan Hinata juga sudah bilang agar mereka bisa langsung masuk ke kamarnya jika sudah datang. Bagaimana pun, rumah sepupunya ini sudah bagaimana rumah Tenten dan Konan juga. Jadi, daripada ribet, langsung saja mereka masuk ke dalam.

Beberapa kali hampir tersandung jatuh di tangga, Hinata akhirnya sampai di kamarnya. Susah payah membuka pintu kamarnya dengan berbagai macam barang di tangannya. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi bermacam-macam makanan dan minum itu di meja belajarnya dan melempar tasnya di ke atas kasur. Membuka lemari bajunya, Hinata menarik asal baju dan celana pendek miliknya.

Ia mengganti bajunya dengan cepat. Selesai, ia melempar dirinya ke atas kasur yang empuk. Hinata menggulingkan dirinya sekali lalu menarik guling untuk ia peluk. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Kembali mengingat kejadian di lorong tadi saat jam makan siang hampir berakhir. Kalau diingat lagi, hari ini termasuk dalam hari keberuntungannya. The Beauty Rose hanya mengganggunya sekali, lalu tidak ada tanda apapun mereka mengerjainya sepanjang sisa hari mereka di sekolah.

Dan yang membuatnya merasa sangat beruntung hari ini adalah tidak adanya campur tangan The Fabulous Four. Itu adalah salah satu kelompok yang senang sekali mengerjai Hinata. Jika The Beauty Rose adalah kumpulan gadis-gadis cantik, maka ini adalah kelompok yang beranggotan cowok-cowok tampan. Hinata mengakuinya, hanya saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

The Fabulous Four, namanya boleh mengandung unsur 'four', tapi kenyataannya anggotanya melebihi empat orang. 'Four' yang dimaksud dari nama yang diberikan oleh para fansgirl mereka itu adalah empat faktor yang dimiliki oleh para anggotanya, yaitu tampan, kaya, cerdas dan kuasa. Memang tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang dimiliki kelompok para gadis. Karena itu pula dua kelompok ini yang paling ditakuti di Konoha Gakuen. Tapi bagi Hinata, seharusnya nama kelompok cowok-cowok itu harusnya adalah The Fabulous Five dengan menambahkan satu unsur pada mereka, gendeng. Ya, kelompok itu memang gendeng dan tidak bisa memanfaatkan keempat faktor yang mereka miliki dengan baik.

Hinata tidak pernah bisa menemukan jawaban dari kejahilan mereka yang ditumpahkan padanya. Sepanjang yang bisa ia ingat, ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan dua kelompok itu. Tiba-tiba saja, saat tahun ajaran baru di tahun kedua mereka ini, dua kelompok itu secara serentak mendeklarasikan bahwa Hinata adalah mangsa mereka.

Ia ingat semuanya, setiap kejahilan mereka. Dan yang paling ia benci adalah kejahilan yang diakibatkan oleh pemuda yang jika pertama mengenalnya, kesan pertama yang akan didapat adalah keceriaan secerah matahari, namun begitu mengenalnya lebih lagi, barulah kita akan tahu kalau pepatah serigala berbulu domba itu benar-benar ada. Pemuda itu adalah buktinya. Hinata sempat mengira bahwa pemuda itu adalah malaikat di antara para iblis, nyatanya justru pemuda itulah sang raja iblis. Semua perbuatan penganiayaan yang ditujukan padanya, _semuanya_, adalah ulah pemuda itu.

Bahkan dari yang ia ketahui, The Beauty Rose juga turut serta menjadikannya target karena pemuda itu. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu bahwa para anggota dua kelompok tersebut berteman. Bahkan kabarnya, beberapa di antara mereka menjalin hubungan romantis. Karena itu juga, jika pemuda bertampang malaikat berkelakuan iblis itu benar meminta pada The Beauty Rose, Hinata tidak akan terkejut sama sekali.

Oleh karena itu pula, Hyuuga Hinata, anak pertama dari keluarga inti Hyuuga yang terkenal lemah lembut, ayu, santun, baik, dan bagaikat malaikat ini _sangat _tidak menyukai—karena ia tidak bisa membenci orang lain—malaikat gadungan itu. Bahkan anggota The Fabulous Four pertama yang mengibarkan bendera permusuhan adalah pemuda itu, yang selalu menunjukkan senyum menyebalkannya pada Hinata. _Hanya_ padanya.

"Hinata!" Gadis yang memiliki nama tersebut bangkit dengan sangat terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak cepat karena keterkejutannya. Ia menemukan Tenten yang sedang nyengir dan Konan yang hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya itu. Hinata melempar guling yang sejak tadi ia peluk pada kedua sahabat yang mengagetkannya itu. Tenten dan Konan segera menghindar, mengakibatkan sang guling hanya berhasil memukul pintu yang telah tertutup.

"Sungguh, kalian membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung!" Protes Hinata yang membuat tawa Tenten maupun Konan terlepas. Kedua gadis yang baru datang itu mendudukkan diri mereka di karpet di tengah kamar Hinata. Sementara si pemilik nama turun dari kasurnya dan menurunkan nampan yang sudah ia isi dengan makanan ringan dan minum itu. Wajahnya masih cemberut karena kejutan tidak menyenangkan yang diakibatkan dua sahabatnya sendiri.

Ia meletakkan nampan tersebut, dan ikut duduk di sana. Mereka berkumpul bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas, sedang tidak ada tugas kelompok atau semacamnya. Hanya sekedar berkumpul biasa saja, mengobrol ngalor-ngidul tidak jelas. Biasalah, obrolan anak perempuan itu bisa lebih panjang dibandingkan rapat keuangan negara.

XOXO

"Naruto." Pemuda berambut pirang itu menurunkan majalah yang ia baca dan menoleh pelan. Ia tersenyum pada gadis yang baru saja memanggilnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mencium kedua pipi Naruto singkat dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Ia memperhatikan merja tersebut dan kembali memandang Naruto yang sudah kembali sibuk pada majalah otomotif-nya. "Yang lainnya mana?"

"Belum datang." Jawabnya singkat. Sakura menghela nafas maklum, Naruto ini selalu singkat menjawab jika sedang serius dengan satu hal. Paling tidak kan dia bisa memberitahukan alasan keterlambatan teman-temannya itu padanya. Kalau bukan karena panggilan orang tuanya tadi, ia pasti ikut Karin berbelanja, bukannya datang lebih dulu dan terjebak bersama Naruto ini.

Naruto, yang aneh bin ajaib ini. Walaupun pemuda berkulit tan ini mesum, tapi ia jarang sekali berhubungan dengan seorang wanita. Awalnya mereka semua mengira Naruto _belok. _Tapi pemuda di sampingnya ini langsung mengamuk begitu mereka mengutarakan pendapat mereka mengenai hal itu.

Lalu sekali lagi mereka menarik kesimpulan, kalau Naruto itu aseksual. Tapi sekali lagi hal itu terbantahkan ketika tatapan tajam dan dingin menjadi jawaban. Sehingga semua anggota kelompok mereka _sekali lagi _menarik kesimpulan kalau sahabat mereka yang notabene paling ceria tapi juga bisa menjadi yang paling kejam ini belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat saja.

Dan dugaan mereka tepat, ketika pada akhir tahun ajaran saat mereka kelas satu, untuk pertama kalinya sahabat mereka yang tercinta ini melayangkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis. Seseorang yang tidak mencolok, tapi berhasil menarik minat seorang Namikaze Naruto. Gadis berkepang satu dengan kacamata besar membingkai mata cantiknya. Gadis yang tadi siang, ia dan teman-temannya kerjai. Atas permintaan sang pemuda.

Ya, ia pun bingung dengan sahabatnya ini. Sakura mengaku kalau sahabatnya ini, anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze, tertarik dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi caranya mendekati gadis itu sangat tidak masuk akal menurut Sakura. Dengan cara mengerjai gadis itu, membuat Hinata seakan-akan berada di neraka nyaris setiap harinya di sekolah. Mungkin ungkapan anak laki-laki yang menyukai seorang anak perempuan, pasti akan menarik perhatian sang anak perempuan dengan menjahilinya itu cocok untuk Naruto. Tapi, itu kan pekerjaan anak Sekolah Dasar?

Sakura memijat pangkal hidungnya, pusing memikirkan sahabatnya yang tidak tertebak perilakunya ini. Sepertinya masa pubertas memang terlambat datang pada sahabatnya yang cerdas namun juga bodoh secara bersamaan. Karena pemuda ini juga, ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain terpaksa menerima permintaannya untuk mengerjai gadis itu. Setiap hari. Karena itu juga, entah sejak kapan mereka jadi kelompok yang paling ditakuti di Konoha Gakuen. Padahal sebelumnya, mereka hanya dianggap sebagai kelompok yang susah didekati saja.

"Apa?" Suara Naruto mengusik gendang telinganya. Satu alis Naruto terangkat, pandangan matanya menyiratkan tanya. Dan Sakura baru sadar, ia secara tidak langsung mengamati sahabatnya ini sedari tadi.

"Tidak." Ujarnya menggeleng pelan dan memanggil pelayan. "Hanya heran saja denganmu." Sakura menyebutkan pesanannya yang biasa jika mereka berkumpul di salah satu cafe milik keluarga Yamanaka ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto setelah pelayan tersebut pergi. Sakura menghela nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan singkat itu.

"Sikapmu pada Hinata-chan, _baka_!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sikapnya mengatakan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu tidak bisa menebak apakah Naruto sedang pura-pura tidak mengerti atau murni memang tidak menangkap maksudnya. Dia memang serigala berbulu domba yang paling lihai.

"Caramu menarik perhatiannya," Ungkap Sakura mencoba bersabar. "Kenapa sih harus dengan cara menjahilinya setiap hari?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar dan penasaran. Naruto memang berhasil membujuk mereka untuk terlihat bersikap kejam kepada gadis itu. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar mengungkapkan maksud dari permintaannya itu. Dan ia harap ini kesempatan itu, kesempatan untuk mengorek informasi lebih lengkap dari pemuda ini. "Kau benar menyukainya kan? Tak akan kumaafkan jika ini hanya permainan labilmu saja!" Ancam Sakura dengan mata memicing menyorot tajam sahabatnya.

Tapi yang didapatnya sebagai balasan adalah tatapan dingin dan tajam dari Naruto. Tanpa sadar Sakura menelan ludahnya, ia berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi kesalnya. Ia bisa bilang kalau Naruto berarti serius dengan gadis manis yang menyembunyikan keberadaannya ini. Tapi dengan semua sikap yang diberikan oleh naruto pada gadis itu? Sakura tidak yakin seratus persen mengenainya.

"Menurutmu sendiri?" Tanya Naruto menunjukkan seringai kecil. Rasa kesal Sakura kembali.

"Aku serius Naruto! Kalau sampai permainan ini hanya karena kau menginginkan seseorang untuk menjadi hiburanmu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena menyiksa gadis manis ini. Kami menyanggupi permintaanmu hanya karena ini pertama kalinya kau mengatakan merasa tertarik dengan seorang anak perempuan. Tapi jika ini semua hanya permainan, sungguh, aku yang pertama akan menghajarmu untuk gadis itu!"

Mendengar ancaman itu, yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto adalah sebuah tawa. Ya, tawa geli yang membuat pemuda itu terbahak hingga menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung. Sakura merasa heran, sekaligus bertambah kesal karena menganggap Naruto hanya main-main saja. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah tawa Naruto mereda dan akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafasnya setelah tawa bebas tadi. Ia menoleh pada sahabat perempuannya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu Sakura, kau boleh menghajarku sesukamu jika kau meragukanku." Balas Naruto dengan nada senang. Ia tersenyum lebar, bahkan melemparkan senyumnya pada pelayan yang mengantar pesanan Sakura tadi, yang jarang ia lakukan. Seakan perkataan Sakura tadi adalah hiburan paling menyenangkan untuk pemuda itu hingga membuat _mood_-nya berada di puncak tertinggi. Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya kembali dan memarahi pemuda di hadapannya, tapi batal ketika Naruto sekali lagi meliriknya dari balik majalah otomotif tersebut. Sorot matanya serius, walaupun senyum jahil terlukis di bibirnya.

"Tapi gadis itu milikku." Ucapnya sebelum kembali sibuk di balik majalah tersebut. Sakura terdiam, ia masih belum mengerti maksud pemuda ini, tapi satu hal yang sekarang ia ketahui. Namikaze Naruto serius tertarik pada seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang ia jahili setiap harinya.

.

TBC

.

* * *

ini diaaa~ sesuai yang saya bilang di 'drama satu babak', akhirnya saya luncurkan cerita ini ke TKP

seperti yang sudah saya katakan juga, bahwa ceritanya dibikin lebih serius, walaupun diusahakan tidak terlalu berat. bagaimana? terasa feelnya?

buat yang bingung, ini nama-nama anggota The Beauty Rose : Karin, Sakura, Ino, Tayuya, dan Shion, dan yang dibilang judes itu Shion! Abis imej-nya cocok banget jadi yang paling judes :3

kalo buat anggota The Fabulous Four, saya belum bisa memberitahukan siapa saja anggotanya kecuali yang sudah tersebut, karena jujur saja, saya pun masih bingung siapa saja yang mau dimasukkan, karena itu belum nongol semua. chapter depan baru saya kasih tahu siapa aja, ayoooo pada mau liat siapa aja dianggota The Four ini?

lalu apa lagi? balesan buat review 'drama satu babak' aja ya, buat yang login maupun nggak, karena belom sempet saya bales satu pun =="

**sasuhina-caem : **hehe, saya ga kepikiran NejiHina, karena menurut saya hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari cukup jika menjadi saudara saja. rasanya klop banget, palingan yah saudara yang mencurigakan saja sih, hehe *grin* dan ada apa dengan penname saya? dan siapa yang anda akui sebagai suami anda?

**Lollytha-chan :** sudah nih, sudah dilanjutin dan ga di delete kok yang kemarin itu. Naru jahat? nggak sih, jahil aja dia, tapi ya jahilnya begitu itu deh :D

**Hyuna toki : **yeay *tos* saya juga lebih suka Naruto yang rada bandel gitu deh, abis kayaknya cocok banget sama imej-nya itu

dan untuk yang sudah mereview, terima kasih *bungkukbungkuk* semoga kalian membaca pula yang ini.

nah, rekan-rekan sekalian *mendadak formal* minta pendapatnya ya biar ceritanya makin baik :3

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Evil Out Of Love**

**mommiji aki**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

2012

* * *

Hinata menuangkan serealnya ke dalam mangkuk yang sudah terlebih dahulu ia seduh dengan susu cokelat. Sereal cokelat dengan susu cokelat adalah favoritnya di pagi hari untuk sarapan, selain telur dadar. Ia bersenandung kecil ketika mengembalikan kotak serealnya ke dalam lemari. Sarapannya sudah siap untuk dimakan, sarapan untuk sepupunya juga sudah beres. Tinggal menunggu Neji dan mereka bisa memulai sarapan.

"Selamat pagi." Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum melihat sepupunya itu sudah rapi. Neji mengecup kening Hinata sebelum duduk di bangkunya sendiri untuk sarapan. Setelah mengucapkan selamat makan, keduanya memulai sarapan dalam diam. Pagi ini ia berangkat bersama Neji karena pekerjaannya yang sedang longgar. Jadi di dalam hatinya Hinata sedang mempersiapkan scenario keisengan untuknya di pagi hari oleh para anggota sedeng itu.

"Hinata-hime." Gadis pemilik nama itu menaikkan pandangannya. "Hiashi-sama memintamu untuk kembali ke rumah secepatnya. Ia merasa sudah cukup masa bermain-mainmu." Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat dirinya memang harus kembali ke rumah utama. Sekali pun ia menolak, pilihannya tetaplah kembali ke rumah besar itu.

"Dan besok kau akan menggantikannya untuk menghadiri pesta keluarga Fuuma." Hinata hampir mengangguk ketika ia sadar apa yang dikatakan Neji. Ia memandang sepupunya itu bingung.

"Menggantikan Otou-sama?" Ulang Hinata tidak percaya. Neji mengangguk mantap sebelum melanjutkan sarapannya. "Tapi…" Hinata membungkam mulutnya ketika sepupunya itu sudah meliriknya tajam. Bagaimana pun Neji satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang berani menegurnya dan yang ia segani—selain ayahnya.

Bukannya ia punya hubungan jelek dengan keluarga Fuuma, justru Hinata cukup dekat dengan anak perempuan keluarga Fuuma. Bukan juga masalah mengenai sikapnya nanti di sana, bagaimana pun ia sudah banyak menghadapi _social party _semacam itu sejak kecil. Baiklah, mungkin sedikit. Tapi yang paling ia khawatirkan adalah pertemuannya dengan anggota The Five—panggilan Hinata untuk The Fabulous Four—dan The Beauty Rose. Ingat, anggota mereka itu semuanya dari anggota terpandang, dan sepengetahuan Hinata juga beberapa di antara mereka sudah mulai menggantikan orang tuanya—atau ikut bersama orang tuanya—untuk menghadiri pesta semacam itu. Bukan tidak mungkin dirinya akan bertemu dengan semua anggota penyiksa itu.

"Tidak… Tidak bisakah Hanabi yang menggantikan?" Pinta Hinata memelas. Memikirkan kemungkinan akan bertemu dengan seluruh anggota 'The' itu berhasil membuatnya panas-dingin. Kalau memang bisa menghindari kemungkinan seperti itu sekecil apapun kesempatannya, ia akan memanfaatkannya.

"Hinata, kau tahu Hanabi belum diperbolehkan untuk menghadiri acara semacam itu tanpa didampingi oleh Hiashi-sama." Dan Hinata terdiam.

Memang tidak mungkin Hanabi menggantikannya, adiknya itu baru berusia dua belas tahun. Hanabi menghadiri acara seperti itu hanya ketika ayahnya mengajaknya atau pesta itu dilaksanakan di rumah mereka. Tapi bicara soal Hanabi, sama saja membicarakan seseorang yang akan memegang tali kekuasaan keluarga Hyuuga selanjutnya. Ya, tentu saja Hinata tahu kalau ayahnya lebih berniat memberikan seluruh kekuasaan Hyuuga pada adiknya itu dibandingkan dirinya yang lebih tidak ada apa-apanya ini. Dan Gadis enam belas tahun itu tidak keberatan jika sampai hal itu terjadi. Hinata sudah bilang ia lebih suka kesederhanaan kan? Lagipula bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang memang jadi hak kita bukan masalah.

"Oh, iya. Masalah perjodohanmu." Hinata lupa dengan masalah satu itu.

XOXO

"Dah." Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Neji yang melaju menjauhi sekolahnya. Gadis berkacamata itu menghela nafas. Pagi ini dia diingatkan begitu banyak hal oleh sepupunya itu. Mulai dari perintah ayahnya sampai masalah perjodohan yang selalu ia hindari sejauh ini.—alasan tambahannya ketika memilih tinggal bersama Neji.

Hinata ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Neji. Pertemuan besar keluarga waktu umurnya tiga tahun. Saat itu sepupunya berumur delapan tahun dan masih lucu juga senang tersenyum, tidak seperti sekarang yang pelit sekali untuk diminta senyumnya. Waktu itu Neji dan keluarganya masih tinggal di luar kota dan hanya sesekali dapat berkunjung. Tapi setelah meninggalnya Hizashi, ayah Neji, sepupunya itu dibesarkan bersama Hinata dan Hanabi atas permintaan ayahnya.

Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya. Ia membuka loker sepatunya dengan tidak bersemangat. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan di dalam lokernya membuat Hinata terbangun sepenuhnya. Tidak perlu memiliki IQ hingga dua ratus untuk tahu ini perbuataan anggota 'The'.

XOXO

Tenten bergumam dengan riangnya. Ia sedang dalam tingkat bahagia yang tinggi. Semalam ia menemukan teman _chatting _yang menyenangkan dan mengobrol hingga larut malam. Semalam juga Tenten berhasil bertukar alamat _email _dengan orang itu. Dan lagi, tadi pagi orang itu mengiriminya ucapan selamat pagi. Tenten jadi dibuat berbunga-bunga olehnya.

"Hinata!" Tenten memasuki ruang kelas 2A begitu saja dan menghampiri meja sahabatnya. Hinata seperti biasanya hanya membalas dengan senyuman ala putri raja miliknya. "Aku pinjam kamus bahasa Inggris dong." Ucap Tenten seketika.

Hinata tersenyum geli lalu mengacak tasnya, mencarikan buku kecil yang dipinta oleh sahabatnya itu. Sementara menunggu, Tenten duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Hinata dan mengecek ponselnya. Ucapan selamat pagi teman _chatting_-nya memang berlanjut hingga sekarang. Ketika ia masih senyum-senyum sendiri, tatapan matanya tidak sengaja jatuh ke bawah.

Tenten mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung. Ia menunduk ke bawah meja agar lebih yakin. Saat itu ia segera bangkit dan menoleh pada Hinata dengan pandangan kesal. Hinata yang baru saja ingin memberikan kamusnya segera membeku karena tindakan Tenten yang tiba-tiba.

"Hinata! Mana sepatumu?" Tanya Tenten panik bercampur kesal. Hinata mengerjap heran dan segera mengerti pertanyaan itu. Ia merunduk dan ikut memperhatikan kakinya yang hanya terbalut kaus kaki hitam—beruntung ia pakai kaus kaki hitam—dan tanpa sepatu.

"Ti—tidak ada di laciku." Jawab Hinata dengan suara pelan. Tenten memandang Hinata sebentar sebelum pandangannya naik dan menyapu kelas. Ia akhirnya segera berjalan ke salah satu makhluk bergender perempuan di kelas itu.

"Kau pasti pelakunya!" Tenten menggebrak meja begitu saja dan memandang tajam gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya. Hinata yang tidak menyangka Tenten segera menghampiri pentolan The Beauty Rose terkejut dan spontan segera menghampiri sahabatnya. Sebisa mungkin Hinata menarik Tenten mundur.

Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura di bangkunya hanya melirik dengan santai. Ia tersenyum dan duduk dengan anggunnya. Mata hijau cemerlangnya memandang Tenten dengan datar, kemudian beralih pada Hinata.

"Selamat pagi juga." Sapa Sakura dengan tenang. Mendengarnya membuat Tenten menjadi geram. Tapi sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, Sakura kembali buka suara. "Wah, kupikir apa. Kalau maksudmu sepatu miliknya (Sakura melirik kaki tanpa sepatu Hinata dengan remeh) tentu bukan aku pelakunya."

"Tenten, sudahlah." Hinata mencoba membujuk Tenten yang masih bertatapan tajam dengan Sakura. Suasana kelas Hinata yang tiba-tiba mencekam karena kejadian itu tidak memperbaiki suasana. "Tenten." Panggil Hinata lagi dengan nada memohon. Tangannya berusaha menarik lengan Tenten agar menjauh dari hadapan Sakura.

Mendengar nada yang digunakan sahabatnya, akhirnya Tenten memilih mundur. Lagipula Sakura sudah mengatakannya dan gadis itu selalu berkata yang sebenarnya jika memang bukan dia pelakunya. Itu memang salah satu keanehan yang dilakukan oleh anggota The Beauty Rose, mereka selalu mengakui perbuatan yang mereka kerjakan untuk mengerjai Hinata. Dan jika mereka mengatakan tidak, maka pelakunya tidak lain merupakan anggota The Fabulous Four.

"Sudahlah Ten." Hinata sekali lagi mencoba membujuk Tenten. Walaupun sudah berhasil ditarik mundur untuk duduk di bangku Hinata, pandangan gadis itu masih menusuk tajam pada Sakura yang terlihat seakan tidak merasakan pandangan itu. "Aku juga sudah melapor, besok pasti sudah ada gantinya."

Tenten akhirnya menghela nafas tanda menyerah. Terkadang justru ia kesal dengan sikap Hinata yang mudah 'memaafkan' anggota-anggota 'The' itu dengan mudahnya. Kadang ia berpikir untuk mengguncang-guncangkan temannya dengan _sangat _keras akan membuatnya berubah pikiran dan mau melawan balik tindakan para penyiksa itu. Tapi Hinata adalah Hinata, jika sahabatnya bersikap seperti ini, ia hanya bisa melindunginya dan mengharapkan adanya keajaiban yang dapat merubah sifat gadis ini agar lebih pemberontak.

"Yah, sudahlah." Tenten berdiri dan mengambil kamus di atas meja Hinata. "Kau selalu saja begitu. Sekali-kali kau harus melawan mereka." Ujar Tenten dengan nada lelah. "Sudah ya, aku kembali ke kelas." Gadis bercepol itu tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Tenten yang berjalan keluar kelas. Sepeninggal Tenten, Hinata kembali duduk di bangkunya dan memandangi kakinya. Ada kalanya ia juga ingin membalas mereka, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan hal-hal seperti pembalasan dendam. Mungkin sikapnya ini bisa dibilang melarikan diri, tapi sebisa mungkin dia hanya ingin menjalankan kehidupan sekolahnya tanpa cekcok yang berarti.

Ia menghela nafas, berusaha menghilangkan beban yang tiba-tiba berada di pundaknya. Ia mencoba melirik Sakura, namun segera tertunduk begitu menyadari ternyata gadis itu sedang memperhatikannya. Jika Hinata lebih berani saja menatap Sakura lebih lama, ia dapat melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum dengan kilat humor di matanya.

XOXO

"Teme~" Alis Sasuke berkedut mendengar panggilan bernada manja itu. Ia melirik pemuda di sebelahnya dengan malas. Naruto terlihat memandanginya dengan pandangan memelas, membuat bungsu Uchiha itu memutar matanya. "Aku bosan nih." Katanya lagi masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan saja tugasmu itu." Balas Sasuke dingin dan melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas miliknya sendiri. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan memandang Sasuke kesal. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar tidak asyik.

"Malas, teme. Nanti saja ngerjainnya." Sahut Naruto terdengar lesu sekali. Sekarang sedang jam terakhir, dan gurunya justru sedang tidak ada. Naruto yang tadinya bersemangat menempuh jam terakhir sekarang justru menjadi lesu mengetahui gurunya tidak ada dan malah meninggalkan tugas tidak jelas. Kalau bisa, Naruto sekarang sudah berguling-guling di atas meja saking bosannya.

"Bosan~ bosan~ bosan~" Ia terus menggumamkan kata itu hingga Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk memukul dengan sepenuh hati kepala kuning sahabatnya. Naruto mengelus kepalanya dan menggumamkan kesakitannya, sementara Sasuke memandangnya dengan kesal. Konsenterasinya pecah akibat ulah sahabatnya yang mengeluh terus menerus.

"Sudah kubilang kalau bosan kerjakan saja tugasmu!" Omel Sasuke.

Diomeli seperti itu, Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Uchiha di sebelahnya segera melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda. Naruto bertumpu pada meja dan mencoba memutar otaknya untuk mencari ide menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk mengisi waktunya yang bosan?

Lalu satu ide cemerlang menghampiri otaknya. Kalau ia tidak salah, pelajaran terakhir kelasnya Sakura hari ini ada di lab. Naruto segera meraih ponselnya dan mencari nomor yang ia kenal di kontak ponselnya. Setelah menemukannya, ia mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat. Setelah mengirimkan apapun itu, ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan menunggu.

Tidak lama sampai ponselnya bergetar menandakan _email _masuk. Naruto dengan semangat tingginya segera menyambar ponsel itu dan membaca cepat balasannya. Senyumnya melebar mengetahui apa yang ia ingat tadi benar.

"Fufufu~" Sasuke bergidik mendengar suara aneh di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh dengan heran pada sahabatnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali bergidik mendapatkan lirikan plus senyuman mencurigakan dari sahabat pirangnya.

Naruto segera berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sasuke, yang walaupun sering melihat sikap aneh sahabatnya itu tapi tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengerti jalan pikirannya, hanya bisa memandang heran. Satu yang ia yakini, Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

XOXO

Hinata bernapas lega mendengar bel pulang berdentang. Seharian ini cukup melelahkan untuknya. Ternyata seharian tanpa sepatunya memang sedikit mustahil. Terutama saat pelajaran terakhirnya di lab dan ia hampir menginjak pecahan gelas kaca. Ia dapat melihat senyum Sakura saat itu, tapi ia tidak bisa berpikiran begitu saja kalau itu perbuatan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

Setelah membantu gurunya merapikan peralatan, Hinata akhirnya menjadi yang terakhir mencapai kelasnya. Beruntung ia sudah membereskan semua barangnya sehingga ia bisa langsung pulang setelah ini. Karena Tenten dan Konan memiliki kegiatan ekstrakulikuler hari ini, Hinata terpaksa harus pulang sendiri.

Setelah memasuki kelasnya, dengan segera Hinata menghampiri bangkunya. Tapi ia membeku di tempatnya setelah menemukan kasus yang sama seperti pagi tadi. Kali ini tasnya dan seluruh barang-barangnya yang menjadi korban. Seseorang telah mengambil tasnya, dan sudah pasti itu perbuatan anggota 'The'.

XOXO

Tidak ada.

Hinata sudah mencari ke setiap meja dan loker di kelasnya tapi tidak ada. Kalau sudah begini, ia terpaksa harus mencari ke seluruh pelosok sekolah. Dan sudah pasti bukan pekerjaan mudah mengingat sekolahnya yang luas dengan ruangan yang banyak. Memikirkannya saja membuat Hinata ingin menangis saking capeknya.

Gadis muda itu akhirnya berdiri dan memulai pencarian tidak mudahnya segera. Ia mulai dari kelas di sebelahnya hingga paling pojok. Lalu berlanjut ke lantai di atasnya dan mengulang hal yang sama hingga lantai paling atas.

Hinata sudah mulai sangat kelelahan di lantai teratas. Ia beristirahat sebentar di salah satu bangku dari kelas kesekian yang ia periksa. Mencari tasnya sendirian di sekolah yang luas ini memang ide bodoh. Tapi jika tidak menemukan tasnya, semua buku dan alat tulisnya juga hilang, catatannya dan semuanya. Bagaimana ia belajar tanpa catatannya? Lagipula kalau beli lagi, namanya menghambur-hamburkan uang!

Hinata memandang keluar jendela. Langit sudah mulai berganti warna dan ia belum menemukan tasnya. Dia harus cepat pulang mengingat perkataan Neji tadi pagi. Sepupunya itu, pasti mencak-mencak ketika menemukan dirinya belum di rumah saat ini.

Hinata menunduk lesu. Sudah jatuh ketiban tangga namanya kalau sampai ia diomeli Neji nantinya. Pandangannya kembali menoleh keluar dengan lesu. Saat itu ia melihatnya, benda berwarna hitam dan terlihat seperti tas. Hinata berdiri dengan semangat, ada kemungkinan itu tas miliknya.

Ia segera berlari dari kelas kosong tersebut dengan panik. Hinata terus berlari turun, melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus, tidak peduli jika nanti terjatuh dan terkilir. Paling penting baginya untuk mengecek itu tasnya atau bukan sekarang ini.

Akhirnya ia sampai di kolam renang sekolah. Dan dugaannya benar, tas dan barang-barang yang sedang mengapung itu adalah miliknya. Hinata terpaku memperhatikan barang-barangnya yang basah total.

"Menemukan barangmu?" Lagi, Hinata dikejutkan oleh suara yang familiar. Hinata melihat ke pinggir kolam di ujung sebelah kanannya. Ia menemukan pemuda berambut pirang sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum meremehkan seperti biasa. Naruto masih berseragam lengkap, namun basah kuyup. Rambutnya yang biasa berdiri terlihat layu.

"Na—Namikaze…" Naruto menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup. Harus ia akui, setidaksukanya ia pada Namikaze junior ini, ia tidak dapat memungkiri kalau Naruto menuruni ketampanan ayahnya. Tidak, bukan berarti dengan mudahnya Hinata jatuh cinta padanya. Mengakui ketampanan seseorang bukan berarti jatuh cinta kan?

"Tasku…?" Naruto mengangguk bahkan sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ambillah, kukembalikan padamu." Sahut Naruto dengan santainya.

Hinata melihat ragu pada Naruto yang duduk dengan santainya di pinggir kolam. Terlihat menunggu sesuatu—sikap Hinata tepatnya. Hinata berlutut, mencoba menggapai buku terdekat yang mengapung, tetapi tidak sampai. Gadis itu akhirnya menoleh kiri-kanan untuk mencari sesuatu untuk menggapai barang-barang miliknya, nihil.

Ponsel di saku roknya bergetar. Hinata segera mengambil dan mengangkatnya. Selanjutnya yang ia dapatkan adalah bentakan di seberang telepon dari sepupunya. Hinata sampai harus menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya. Selama beberapa menit, Hinata harus berdebat dengan sepupunya.

Tanpa Hyuuga muda itu sadari, Naruto memperhatikannya secara intens dari kejauhan. Senyumnya tersembunyi dengan rapi.

Hinata menghela nafas lega setelah memberikan argumennya dan Neji hanya memerintahkannya untuk pulang segera. Jam tujuh nanti malam, semua barang-barangnya harus sudah siap karena Neji akan menjemputnya untuk kembali ke Rumah Utama. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mencari galah atau semacamnya.

BYUR

Naruto cukup terkejut melihat Hinata yang melompat ke dalam kolam renang dan mulai mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. Satu-persatu ia kembalikan ke dalam tasnya. Dalam beberapa menit, semua barangnya sudah terkumpul kembali dalam tasnya dan Hinata meletakkannya di pinggir kolam.

Tanpa pikir panjang, tadi ia langsung melompat begitu saja. Sekarang… Hinata melirik Naruto yang masih duduk dengan santai, mengamatinya. Ia tidak bisa keluar dari kolam begitu saja, tubuhnya pasti tercetak dengan sangat jelas. Wajahnya memerah memikirkan kebodohannya yang asal menceburkan diri begitu saja. Ia berharap _email _yang tadi sempat ia kirim ke Konan cepat dibaca.

Hinata tersentak ketika Naruto menceburkan dirinya dan terlihat berenang mendekatinya. Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat dengan kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Beberapa meter sebelum Naruto sampai di tempatnya, pemuda pirang itu berhenti dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sama seperti tadi.

Jika bisa, jantungnya pasti sudah melompat keluar begitu dilihatnya Naruto mulai berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Na—Namikaze!" Seru Hinata panik. Gadis itu makin menempelkan punggungnya dengan tembok kolam, berusaha mundur sejauh mungkin walaupun hal itu mustahil. Beberapa langkah lagi dan Naruto akan berada tepat di hadapannya, spontan Hinata segera mengangkat dirinya sendiri dari kolam renang itu.

Pemuda pirang terhenti dan terdiam selama beberapa saat mendapati buruannya telah meninggalkan jebakannya, sebelum akhirnya derai tawa menggantikan diamnya. Hinata cukup terkejut mendengar tawa tiba-tiba dari anggota The Five itu, tapi akhirnya ia memilih menulikan telinganya dan secepat mungkin mendekap tasnya dan berdiri.

Hinata akan berhasil keluar dari sana jika seseorang tidak menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya dari belakang begitu saja.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata. Gadis itu bergidik antara geli dan ngeri karena suara yang begitu dekat. Tidak perlu baginya untuk melihat langsung ekspresi apa yang dipasang oleh Namikaze junior yang sedang mendekapnya itu.

"Le—lepas!" Pinta Hinata dalam suara kecil. Ia tidak suka harus berada dalam posisi tikus yang terpojok oleh kucing, dalam kasus ini mungkin kelinci yang terpojok oleh rubah lebih tepat.

"Kau tahu, bukan begitu caranya memohon." Bisik Naruto lagi.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini hal yang ia benci dari Naruto dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain. Pemuda ini lebih senang menyiksanya bukan secara fisik, namun tepat langsung ke batinnya. Ia benar-benar tahu bagaimana menyiksa seseorang dengan hal yang paling buruk selain hanya luka fisik yang dapat sembuh dengan mudah. Perlahan dengan cara yang terlihat halus ia dengan mudah mendapatkan buruannya. Hal buruk apa lagi yang bisa terjadi selain berada dalam kuasa musuhmu sendiri?

"Na—Namikaze…!" Desis Hinata antara kesal dan putus asa. Ayolah, ia ingin segera pergi dari sini. Terutama mengingat keadaan mereka sekarang saat ini. Bukan tidak mungkin Naruto dapat merasakan sentuhan antar kulit mereka. Hanya kain tipis yang menjadi pemisah, apalah artinya.

Sadar akan kondisi mereka, wajah Hinata memerah. Kenapa ia baru sadar akan keadaan mereka yang basah kuyup. Hinata mulai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jika ia meronta, bukan tidak mungkin keadaan akan menjadi lebih buruk dari saat ini.

Akh! Ia benar-benar sangat tidak menyukai Namikaze Naruto dari dalam lubuk hatinya!

"…Hi…nata?" Mendengar suara itu, entah Hinata harus senang atau justru makin terpuruk. Dilihatnya seorang gadis seumurannya, berambut biru dongker dipotong pendek dengan jepitan bunga mawar putih memandangnya shock.

"Ko—Konan!" Entah kekuatan darimana, dalam sekali sentakan saja ia berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman Naruto dan bersembunyi di belakang Konan. Melihat keadaan temannya, Konan langsung paham situasinya dan menghilangkan ekspresi shock-nya.

"Namikaze, kau berulah lagi?" Selidik Konan memandang Namikaze di hadapannya dengan tajam. Naruto tersenyum sinis dan mengedikkan bahunya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celana.

"Hanya membunuh rasa bosan saja." Sahut Naruto dengan santai. Konan hanya bersyukur tidak ada Tenten saat ini, temannya yang satu itu tanpa pikir panjang pasti melayangkan pukulannya pada sosok di hadapannya saat ini jika melihat situasi tadi. Keadaan dimana dua orang ini dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan berpelukan. Entah akan jadi apa Namikaze ini besok.

"Yah, kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan mengingat kau datang mengganggu, Konan." Naruto meregangkan badannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia berjalan santai ke arah Konan dan Hinata berdiri dan melewati mereka begitu saja. Konan dan Hinata mengikuti pemuda itu melalui mata mereka, mengamati gerak-geriknya jika saja pemuda itu melakukan tindakan lebih lanjut yang tidak terduga.

"Oh," Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Pandangannya menatap lurus pada Hinata yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Konan. "Sampai jumpa lagi." Lanjut Naruto lalu tersenyum misterius dan segera berlalu dari sana.

Spontan Hinata langsung bernafas lega dan jatuh terduduk brgitu sosok Naruto telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia kembali memeluk dirinya sendiri yang tanpa ia sadari gemetaran. Konan menatapnya simpatik dan menyejajarkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Konan memastikan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Hinata terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk ragu.

"A—Aku rasa." Jawabnya pelan. Hinata sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia baik-baik saja. Tindakan Naruto tadi sungguh mengejutkan dan di luar perkiraannya sama sekali. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan kontak fisik dengan Naruto sebelumnya. Tidak pernah berharap sama sekali karena ia tahu kontak fisik yang terjadi antara mereka bisa berarti hal baik atau justru yang terburuk.

Tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuat Hinata mendongak. Konan tersenyum lembut padanya dan mengisyaratkannya untuk berdiri. Hinata balas tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Konan untuk berdiri. Hinata menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kau butuh jaket," ucap Konan menatap keadaan Hinata saat ini dan tersenyum geli. "…dan tumpangan kurasa?" Lalu kedua gadis itu tertawa bersamaan.

XOXO

"Fuuh…" Hinata menghela nafas lega. Semua barang bawaannya sudah selesai dibereskan, beberapa sudah dikirim tadi pagi, sisanya hanya tinggal beberapa buku pelajaran dan pakaian yang sengaja masih ia tinggalkan tadi pagi. Terima kasih pada Konan yang bersedia memberinya tumpangan pulang sehingga masih ada waktu untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

Hinata melirik jam dinding dan mengira-ngira sebentar kapan sekiranya Neji akan datang menjemputnya. Setelah memutuskan bahwa masih ada waktu, Hinata berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam singkat untuknya, karena Neji sudah dipastikan lebih memilih mengantarkannya terlebih dulu dibandingkan makan malam dan terlambat nantinya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng dengan bumbu jadi agar lebih cepat. Tidak terlalu banyak, hanya untuk mengisi perutnya saja. Selesai memasak, Hinata memakan nasi gorengnya dengan tenang, lalu setelah beres ia segera mencucinya.

Nona muda itu akhirnya memilih untuk menunggu di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Tapi pikirannya tidak terfokus pada tayangan yang ia putar. Ia mulai berpikir, sekali ia kembali nanti, akan susah baginya untuk bisa menghabiskan waktunya lagi dengan sepupunya. Neji akan makin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya karena sudah tidak perlu lagi mengurus dirinya.

Kadang terbesit di pikirannya untuk menculik Neji dari pekerjaannya dan mengajaknya bersenang-senang. Tapi dia sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Hinata hanya berharap ada seseorang yang pada akhirnya nanti akan mengurus sepupunya yang gila kerja dan tidak menyayangi dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata." Gadis itu terlonjak kaget mendengar suara familiar yang baru saja ia gosipkan dalam pikirannya.

"Ne—Neji-nii-san, kau membuatku kaget." Hinata memegang dadanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya lebih cepat beberapa denyut karena ia kira Neji mengetahui pikirannya tadi. Neji memandangnya heran dan duduk di sofa tunggal di sebelah Hinata.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah siap berangkat?" Tanya Neji melirik dua tas berukuran sedang di sebelah sofa. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Neji-nii mau kubuatkan minum dulu?" Tawar Hinata yang sudah siap berdiri. Neji menggeleng, mengurungkan niat Hinata yang sudah bersiap menuju dapur. Gadis bermata lavender itu kembali duduk dan memperhatikan sepupunya. Ada gurat kelelahan di wajahnya.

"Nii-san," Neji melirik adiknya itu, menunggu kalimat lanjutannya. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Hinata tersenyum sedih melihat sepupunya. Neji menghela nafas lalu merapikan duduknya menghadapat Hinata.

"Aku juga." Balas Neji tersenyum. "Nah, ayo berangkat." Ucap pemuda itu segera berdiri dan membawa kedua tas Hinata dengan mudah. Melihatnya Hinata tertawa kecil. Tetap tidak berubah, selalu saja menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia tahu, Neji pasti akan merindukannya seperti dia merindukan sepupunya itu.

"Pastikan kau mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintunya Hinata." Seru Neji dari arah pintu masuk. Hinata mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan perintah itu. Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau sepupunya itu tidak akan pulang lagi malam ini.

Hinata semakin khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya nanti setelah ia kembali ke Rumah Utama, apakah Neji bisa merawat dirinya sendiri nantinya? Neji itu suka lupa waktu kalau sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaan. Nona muda Hyuuga itu benar-benar berharap aka nada seseorang yang bisa merawat kakaknya dengan baik.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

*tengok kanan kiri*

halo? masih ada orangkah?

ehm, ehm, sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas lamanya apdetan cerita ini *laugh* sebenarnya saya menganggur, tapi seperti yang saya bilang di profil saya, belakangan ini suka males berhadapan dengan ms. word

dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika ada keanehan di chapter ini (oke, saya tahu semua cerita saya itu gaje -_-") waktu ngetik chapter ini emang dalam waktu yang berbeda-beda dan dalam keadaan mood yang berbeda-beda pula, makanya jadi aneh deh chap ini. bahkan mungkin bakal sedikit kesusahan memahami deskripnya *pundung*

oh, well, tapi ini pertama kalinya bikin sampai tembus tiga ribu kata, biasanya juga cuma dua ribu loh~ *jump jump*

dan berhubung saya pikun, saya lupa apakah sudah membalas review atau belum. hal ini juga suka saya alami di cerita-cerita saya yang lainnya. yah, saya balesan di sini aja deh ya.

**Lucky-Human :** hehe, makasih atas review dan kalimatnya, yup ini udah dilanjut :)

**rqm3490 :** saya juga suka Naruto, haha. udah di apdet nih, makasih review-nya

**Hoshi no Nimarmine :** The Beauty Rose emang nyebelin kok... karena si Naruto. hahaha. maaf ya apdetnya ga kilat, makasih review-nya :D

**sasuhina-caem :** loh, masa sih? begitu ya? tapi ini fict NaruHina pertama saya sih. Apa? Naruto suamimu? saya kok ga diundang pernikahan kalian sih? nyem. makasih review-nya

**Yamanaka Emo :** kok penname-mu itu sepertinya... *plak* oh, iya. ini sudah di apdet, Naruto kan emang masih bocah *dihajar* makasih review-nya, udah di apdet nih

**Shinji-Gray Dragneel Michaelis :** Ya! Naruto emang jahat! *dirasengan* hahaha. hum, untuk endingnya ga berani saya bocorin deh :P makasih review-nya

**Natsu'kagami kida-kun Orihara :** 'itu' ? ... maksudnya dengan tanda kutip? kenapa harus ada tanda kutip? *otak ngaco* hehe, apdet-nya lama nih tapi makasih review-nya :D

**Hyuna toki :** eh, iya, saya tau saya telat apdet *pundung* hehe, makasih review-nya

**Hina chan :** eum, udah lanjut kok ini. hehe, makasih review-nya

* * *

aduh, saya kuwalahan balesin review lewat author note begini. biasanya cuma dapet satu-dua review sih, jadi gampang. hahaha.

oh iya, sekalian nih. apa kalian udah tahu kalau IFA 2012 udah mau menjelang?

**"**IFA adalah singkatan dari Indonesian Fanfiction Awards, sebuah ajang penghargaan bagi karya dan author fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia terbaik yang dibagi dalam kategori-kategori yang dilombakan.**"**

IFA ini sudah terlaksanakan sejak 2008 loh. untuk info lebih lengkapnya, kalian bisa liat di profil saya, di sana udah ada info dan juga sudah tercantum link kemana kalian harus menuju untuk info lebih lengkap tentang IFA 2012 ini :)

**MAJUKAN FANFIKSI BERBAHASA INDONESIA!**

* * *

**mommiji aki  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Evil Out Of Love**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warn : **AU, school life, OOC

**mommiji aki**

**2012**

* * *

Ketukan pelan pintu kamarnya menghentikan gerakan tangan Hinata yang sedang menulis. Ia menoleh pada pintu tersebut dan mempersilahkan siapa pun itu untuk masuk. Seorang pelayan berseragam rapi masuk dan membungkuk dalam.

"Hiashi-sama ingin menemui Anda sekarang, Hinata-sama." Hinata mengangguk paham. Pelayan tersebut membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari ruangan nona mudanya.

Akhirnya ayahnya ingin menemui dirinya juga. Padahal sejak tadi ia tiba, Hinata belum melihat ayahnya sama sekali, bahkan ayahnya pun tidak menyambutnya. Bukannya Hinata tidak mengerti tabiat orang tuanya yang satu itu, hanya saja kan ayahnya yang meminta ia pulang, paling tidak tunjukkanlah kesan itu. Tapi bisa apa iya, protes pun tidak berguna, bukan seperti ia mengharapkan sambutan juga sih dari ayahnya.

Hinata menghampiri cemin di kamarnya dan memeriksa keadaannya. Ia tahu jika penampilannya terlihat sedikit saja tidak rapi, ayahnya itu bisa menceramahinya sampai berjam-jam lamanya. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya, Hinata kemudian tersenyum puas.

Ia melangkah pelan keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan turun menuju ruang kerja ayahnya di lantai bawah. Hinata menghembuskan nafas perlahan begitu sampai di depan pintu ruangan.

"Chichieu, saya Hinata. Anda memanggil saya?" Panggil Hinata spontan langsung menggunakan bahasa resmi, dari dalam ruangan terdengar suara kebapakan yang mempersilahkannya masuk. Perlahan Hinata menggeser pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya. Hinata membungkuk dalam sebelum duduk di hadapan ayahnya.

Putri sulung itu tidak berani menatap langsung ayahnya. Ia memang tidak seakrab itu dengan ayahnya, jika yang berada dalam posisinya saat ini Hanabi, barulah aura kecanggungan ini akan hilang sama sekali. Kalau dibilang takut, Hinata memang sedikit merasa takut dengan ayahnya sih.

"Hinata." Gadis itu tergagap dan langsung menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap ayahnya.

"I—iya, chichieu?" Jawab Hinata tegang. Ia dapat merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Mungkin ia anak yang kurang ajar dengan terkadang pikiran lucu seperti ayahnya yang akan memakannya muncul di benaknya. Tapi perasaannya pada ayahnya memang lebih dominan rasa takut. Hinata memang tidak terlalu mempunyai banyak kenangan mengenai ayahnya di ingatan masa kecilnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu selama ini di rumah Neji?" Tanya ayahnya datar.

"B—baik chichieu. Tidak ada masalah apa pun." Jawab Hinata mulai tergagap. Tidak, Hinata tidak selalu begitu, tapi kalau sedang sangat gugup seperti saat ini sudah jadi kebiasaannya untuk berbicara dengan tidak lancar.

"Hm. Bagaimana pelajaranmu di sekolah?"

"B—baik chichieu. Sa—saya dapat mengikutinya dengan baik."

"Hm. Besok pagi, berikan seluruh kertas ulanganmu."

"B—baik."

"Kau boleh pergi." Hinata membungkuk dalam sebelum berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hinata langsung menarik nafas lega begitu ia telah berada di luar ruangan. Rasanya seperti keluar dari kandang buaya yang terlihat tenang tapi dapat menerkam dengan mudah.

Hinata tertawa dalam hati, ia benar-benar harus mulai menghilangkan bayangan konyol semacam itu.

XOXO

Keesokan harinya, Hinata bangun seperti biasanya hanya saja ia tidak perlu repot untuk siap-siap berangkat sekolah. Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pesta keluarga Fuuma nanti malam. Hinata mengerti ayahnya pasti ingin ia siap menghadapi malam ini, pesta pertamanya setelah sekian lama. Ayahnya memang kolot. Mementingkan nama keluarga, tipikal seperti itulah ayahnya—jadul.

Hinata sangat tahu ia pasti akan sangat sibuk seharian ini, dan yang dimaksud sibuk sudah pasti bukan hanya berbelanja baju—ayahnya tahu selera Hinata yang sederhana—dan pergi ke salon untuk merapikan diri, tapi juga pelajaran etika dan tetek bengek lainnya.

Gadis muda itu merasa cukup beruntung karena hari ini tidak perlu berhadapan dengan anggota 'The', terutama pemuda Namikaze. Mengingat kejadian kemarin saja rasanya Hinata malu sekali, bagaimana kalau harus bertemu langsung? Ia bisa bernafas lega… paling tidak sampai nanti malam.

Sudah disebutkan sebelumnya bukan kalau para anggota sedeng itu termasuk keluarga terpandang? Bukan tidak mungkin mereka semua akan turut serta bersama orang tuanya, bahkan mungkin mewakili seperti halnya Hinata nanti malam. Ia bersyukur Neji akan menemaninya nanti.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu ruang makan demi melihat siapa yang masih duduk di meja makan. Orang tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata dan pandangan mereka pun bertubrukan. Gugup, Hinata mengangguk sopan sebelum kembali melangkah dengan pelan menuju bangku di hadapan orang itu.

Tidak biasanya seorang Hyuuga Hanabi belum berangkat ke sekolah. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, adiknya itu selalu berangkat pagi sekali, kalau tidak salah adiknya itu senang merawat bunga di halaman belakang sekolah.

Walaupun yakin ayahnya lebih menyayangi Hanabi dan merasa terintimidasi jika harus berada dalam satu ruang dengan adiknya, Hinata tidak membenci adiknya. Karena bagi Hinata memiliki saudara terasa menyenangkan daripada sendiri, justru Hinata sedikit merasa bersalah dengan bersikap egois tinggal di rumah Neji dan membiarkan Hanabi di rumah besar ini sendirian. Lagipula kalau diingat lagi, Hanabi saat masih kecil senang sekali menempel pada Hinata.

"Aku selesai." Hinata tersentak mendengar suara gesekan antara kursi dengan lantai. Ia menoleh pada Hanabi yang telah selesai makan dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Matanya mengikuti takut-takut sekaligus mengamati perkembangan adiknya. Hanabi sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis, walau ekspresinya mirip dengan ayah mereka—datar.

Sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar dari ruang makan, Hanabi berhenti dan menoleh pada Hinata yang langsung tegang. "_Okaeri, nee-chan_." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali berbalik dan menghilang dari ruang makan.

Hinata tertegun melihatnya, tidak menyangka adiknya akan mengatakan hal itu. Selama ini ia pikir adiknya mulai berubah dan menganggap Hinata hanyalah suatu kerepotan.

Senyum terlukis di bibir kakak perempuan itu, ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka. "_Tadaima._" Sahut Hinata pelan walau sosok adiknya sudah tidak terlihat. Ia hanya tidak tahu, bahwa adiknya masih berada di sana, terhalang oleh tembok, sedang tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

XOXO

Hinata lupa. Gadis kelas dua sekolah menengah itu benar-benar lupa bagaimana melelahkan secara fisik dan mental pelajaran etika itu, khususnya dari wanita bernama Sarutobi Kurenai. Istri dari Sarutobi Asuma itu memang tidak pernah main-main jika mengajarinya.

Kurenai memang seorang pelajar etika, dulu sebelum menikah dengan Asuma, dan setelah menikah. Walaupun sebagai menantu keluarga Sarutobi wanita elegan itu bisa saja tinggal ongkang-ongkang kaki, tapi Hinata sangat tahu Kurenai bukanlah tipe seperti itu. Sesekali ia masih menerima panggilan mengajar selain menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Hinata meminta Kurenailah yang mengulang pelajaran etikanya, karena ia memang gurunya sejak kecil.

Tapi sungguh, Hinata benar-benar lupa seberapa letihnya belajar etika dengan wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah mencapai tiga puluhan itu.

Kurenai benar-benar mengulang setiap pelajaran mereka, mulai dari _table manner _hingga menari _waltz_, bahkan sejak kecil Hinata tahu dirinya tidak mudah mempelajari semua itu. Sekarang ia harus mengulang dan Kurenai jelas tidak akan selembut saat ia masih kecil. Sudah berkali-kali Hinata terkena omelan, bahkan pada setiap pelajaran, _table manner _yang paling ia kuasai saja kena semprot. Gurunya memang seorang yang perfeksionis.

"Oke." Kurenai menepuk kedua tangannya menarik perhatian muridnya. Hinata memegangi tumpukan buku di atas kepalanya agar tidak terjatuh ketika menoleh. "Kita istirahat dulu, ini sudah waktunya makan siang."

Gadis itu langsung mengangguk antusias, tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk beristirahat. Hinata mengambil tumpukan buku di atas kepalanya dan meletakkannya di meja terdekat. Ia melihat Kurenai keluar dari ruangan yang disulap menjadi ruang untuk latihan itu, sepertinya mencoba menghubungi rumahnya. Hinata tersenyum maklum, gurunya pasti ingin mengetahui kondisi anaknya.

Tidak mau kalah, Hinata mengambil ponselnya. Ini waktunya makan siang, ia bisa curi-curi kesempatan untuk menghubungi Konan dan Tenten yang pasti sedang makan siang bersama.

XOXO

Awan bergerak pelan di langit, angin sepoi menjadikan sengatan matahari sedikit lebih baik. Kata lainnya, cuaca hari ini cerah tanpa ada tanda akan hujan apalagi badai.

Tapi bagi pemuda berambut pirang itu, cuaca siang ini terasa mengejeknya yang sedang bosan sampai tidak mau melakukan apapun.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti di sini." Tak perlu menoleh, Naruto sangat hafal suara itu. Tidak lama sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki banyak orang mendekatinya. Pemuda itu melirik sekilas sebelum berguling menjadi posisi tengkurap.

"Bodoh, kau bolos seharian untuk berjemur di atas sekolah begini?" Omel Sakura.

Naruto tak menyahut, hanya matanya yang mengikuti gerak-gerik sahabat-sahabatnya yang mulai duduk melingkar dan membuka bekal masing-masing. Naruto melirik orang di sebelahnya malas.

"_Teme_, lapar." adunya pada sahabat sejak kecilnya.

Sebelah alis Sasuke berkedut kesal mendengarnya.

"Sasuke-kun bukan ibumu, Naru-_baka_!" Walau bilang begitu, Sakura mengeluarkan satu kotak lainnya ke hadapan Naruto. Pemuda bermata biru itu segera terduduk dan membuka kotak bekalnya. Wajahnya yang tadi cerah ceria langsung cemberut.

"Bukan ramen." Satu jitakan tak pelan dengan sukarela diberikan oleh Sakura. Naruto langsung mengadu kesakitan, mengundang tawa terbahak dari Kiba. Sementara Sasuke dan Shion melanjutkan makannya seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Dua orang itu memang tipe pendiam atau mungkin cuek.

"Ah, iya. Mana yang lainnya?" Tanya Naruto baru sadar mereka kehilangan banyak orang.

"Seperti tidak tahu saja." Sahut Kiba yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Biasa." Sahut Sakura. "Suigetsu dan Karin memilih makan di kantin, begitu juga Sai dan Ino. Shikamaru lebih memilih halaman belakang yang tempatnya lebih nyaman untuk tiduran, sudah pasti Chouji dan Tayuya ikut."

Naruto mengangguk paham sementara mulutnya penuh makanan. Sakura melotot dan kembali menjitak temannya itu. Kiba kembali harus menghentikan makannya melihat Naruto yang kesakitan.

"Tadi saja protes bukan ramen, ternyata kau makan juga." Sinis Sakura melirik Naruto kesal.

"Dia hanya merajuk." Sahut Shion tiba-tiba. "Kau tahu kan, calon istrinya tidak masuk hari ini padahal Naruto sudah siap-siap mengungkit kejadian kemarin." Lanjutnya dengan santai.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Bisa tidak kalian tidak mengungkitnya!" Giliran Naruto yang mengomel. "Apa boleh buat, hari ini dia kubiarkan lolos." Gerutu Naruto kembali pada makanannya.

"Ah, Naruto, soal tunangannya Hinata…?" Kiba tiba-tiba berhenti makan dan memandang sahabatnya itu. Ucapan Kiba menarik perhatian empat pasang mata lainnya.

XOXO

Hinata merasa badannya remuk redam. Ia tidak yakin bisa datang ke pesta keluarga Fuuma dengan badan remuk, mungkin lebih baik kalau ia bolos sekalian. Tapi jelas itu hanya sebatas mimpi belaka. Bisa digantung ayahnya kalau sampai ia kabur dari pesta ini… oke, mungkin tidak seberlebihan itu, tapi tetap saja bukan hukuman ringan.

Pelajarannya sudah selesai, sekarang Hinata sedang berbaring di kasurnya sendiri menunggu waktunya ia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Ia sama sekali tidak diizinkan keluar rumah walau hanya sebentar. Hinata merasa seperti sedang dipingit saja.

"Hinata-sama," pemilik nama mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamarnya dan menyahut pelan. "Maaf mengganggu, tapi ada telepon dari Neji-sama." Spontan Hinata langsung terbangun dan menghampiri pintu kamarnya, ia membuka pintu terburu-buru hingga mengagetkan pelayan yang memberi kabar.

"Neji-nii?" Tanyanya memastikan. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk ragu akibat rasa terkejutnya. "Akan kuterima dari kamar, tolong tutup teleponnya. Terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar setelah pelayan tersebut mengangguk. Hinata berlari kecil menghampiri telepon di kamarnya.

"Halo, Neji-nii." Seru Hinata bersemangat. Walau baru kemarin ia pindah kembali ke rumahnya, tapi bagi Hinata rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun. Ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana caranya bisa sampai di rumah ini kemarin sore. Mungkin karena tiba-tiba.

"Eh? T—tapi Neji-nii bilang…" Wajah cerah Hinata berubah muram. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Hinata berjalan lemas dan berbaring di kasurnya. Harinya sudah buruk kemarin ditambah hari ini gadis muda itu merasa dewi fortuna sedang kabur darinya.

"Nee-chan, aku boleh masuk?" Sekali lagi terdengar suara dari pintu. Tapi mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ini, Hinata sekali lagi spontan langsung terbangun. Sedikit panic ia duduk di tepi kasurnya dan mempersilahkan adiknya masuk.

Kepala Hanabi mengintip masuk lebih dulu sebelum akhirnya menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Hinata lalu mengampiri kakaknya itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata kemudian saling bertatapan dengan kakaknya.

"Kutebak, Neji-nii pasti tidak jadi menemanimu." Kata Hanabi langsung. Hinata menunduk kemudian mengangguk lemas. Hinata tidak merasa terkejut kalau adiknya mengetahui hal itu. "Hm? Bagaimana kalau aku yang menemaimu?"

Hinata langsung memandang adiknya dengan pandangan bertanya. Hanabi tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Paling tidak dengan aku menemani, nee-chan tidak sendiri kan nantinya?"

Hinata terdiam, berpikir. Hal yang membuatnya kecewa Neji tidak jadi menemaninya sebenarnya adalah karena ketakutannya bertemu para anggota 'The' itu. Cukup di sekolah saja ia dipermalukan dan dikerjai oleh mereka, tidak di luar sekolah terutama ketika ia sedang mengemban tugas membawa nama keluarganya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika ayahnya tahu masalah penyiksaannya di sekolah. Dikirim keluar negeri mungkin? Tidak, itu jauh lebih buruk bagi Hinata. Jika di negeri sendiri saja dia merasa tidak aman, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya berada di luar sana.

"Apa… tidak masalah? Bagaimana dengan chichieu nanti?"

"Biar aku bicara dengan chichieu, lagipula ini kan malam sabtu. Bagaimana?" Hanabi tersenyum, menarik senyum Hinata pula. Kakak beradik itu pun tertawa bersamaan seakan jarak diantara mereka selama ini tidak pernah tercipta sebelumya. Seakan dinding yang entah sejak kapan terbuat runtuh dan kehilangan jejaknya.

Hanabi berdiri, "kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada chichieu. Setelah itu kita bisa mengobrol sebentar." Hinata mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

akhirnya chapter 3 ini di apdet. saya tahu ini pendek dan tidak menarik serta terdengar berputar-putar, tapi yah begitulah adanya. chapter depan sepertinya agak panjang dan cerita ini juga tidak akan lama, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi sudah tamat.

chapter depan mengenai pesta keluarga Fuuma, apakah Hinata akan bertemu para geng sedeng? kita lihat nanti *plak*

sebenarnya saya ingin membalas review, tapi karena waktu saya mepet saya balas secara garis besar saja ya? gomen ne...

hm, terima kasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya. saya minta maaf jika ada yang merasa apdetnya lama, tapi walaupun lagi nganggur, kecepatan tangan dan mood yang bergonta-ganti tidak bisa disetel begitu saja sih *ngeles* sepetinya banyak juga yang suka sama sifat jahilnya Naruto ya? kayaknya Naruto emang berbakat jadi tokoh antagonis deh hahaha. soal tunangannya Hinata, chapter depan sepertinya sosoknya akan keluar atau mungkin di chapter 5, tergantung alurnya saya buat cepat atau lambat *ditimpuk*

hm, saya sedang berpikiran untuk membuat cerita straight lagi, tapi masih bingung dengan pair-nya. yah, nunggu ilham balik dari warung dulu deh. makasih buat yang mau baca chapter ini, sampai chapter depan.


End file.
